Develop an implantable, electromechanically actuated ventricular assist system to support the failing left ventricle of patients with end stage heart disease. The THI/Gould LVAS is being developed by integrating five major components; the blood pump, the electromechanical energy converter, the implantable power supply and control unit, external power and monitoring unit, and the volume compensation system. The work statement includes blood pump development, energy system development, system integration, system characterization, and life and reliability testing.